Cited as one example of the cord-like element is a harness connected to a battery of an automobile as disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The harness extends to a vehicle rear side from an engine compartment, is bent in a vehicle width direction close to a front surface of a dash panel to extend in the vehicle width direction along the front surface, is further bent downward, and is bent toward the vehicle rear side to extend to the vehicle rear side.
Conventionally, the harness close to the front surface of the dash panel is supported by a bracket having an L shape in section and covered by a protector having a square-U shape in section.